You're Ripped at Every Edge But You're a Masterpiece
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Donghae adalah birunya langit, merahnya mentari, tenangnya hijau, Donghae adalah bagian dari cerita bab keemasan, kisah tentangnya dan diriku. Donghae adalah biru, maka aku adalah merah yang mendambanya seperti kuasa dirgantara." HaeHyuk/GS/OlderHae/OS


**Author(s):** Meonk And Deog.

 **Title:** You're Ripped at Every Edge But You're a Masterpiece.

 **Rate:** M.

 **Pairing:** Donghae/Hyuk Jae/HaeHyuk.

 **Warning:** Genderswicth, bisexualHyuk possibility of typo(s), minor coarse language, this fiction contains mature scenes that not adviced for minors.

 **Disclaimer:** We own nothing but our own ideas. We own no characters in this fiction. Don't do bad thing, plagiarism is still illegal.

 **Summary:** _"Donghae adalah birunya langit, merahnya mentari, tenangnya hijau, Donghae adalah bagian dari cerita bab keemasan, kisah tentangnya dan diriku. Donghae adalah biru, maka aku adalah merah yang mendambanya seperti kuasa dirgantara."_

" _You're dripping like a saturated sunrise_

 _You're spilling like an overflowing sink_

 _I know I've only feel religion when I'm lying with you_

 _Everything is blue."_

 _Colors—Halsey_

.

.

.

 **Hyuk Jae POV**

Aku berusaha masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa menarik perhatian sekelompok siswa pemilik asrama gedung kedua. Salah seorang temannya menggenggam rokok dengan telunjuk yang amatir, pandangan mata yang mengeroyok sebab dia ingin menakut-nakuti atlet lari profesional. Dan rok yang setengah paha. Pria gemuk berkomentar akan gaya jalanku, "Palsu," yang membuatku berpaling darinya, dan teman wanitanya merasa tidak terima. Tiga perempuan sedang bercakap-cakap dimana salah seorangnya mengenaliku. Rambutnya berwarna biru dengan bola mata yang indah, yang kedua tidak memiliki penampilan fisik yang menggugah hatiku—tak diragukan lagi kalau mereka merupakan penghuni bangku ke dua dan ke tiga serta pojok kanan deret kedua di kelas bahasa Nasional pada hari Jumat—yang terkenal akan gosip sensasional mereka. Mereka memiliki semacam mata-mata dan koneksi terhadap salah seorang Kapten baseball, konon katanya memiliki kemampuan seks yang luar biasa. Sayangnya, dia bukan semacam orang ganteng yang mampu membuatku berilusi akan kencan pertama kami.

Lupakan. Mantan kekasihnya adalah mantan dari pacar pertamaku yang membuatku membencinya juga, karena pada dasarnya aku suka melibatkan siapapun orang tidak terlibat dalam kenangan buruk itu. Meski begitu, aku tidak suka menuai konfrontasi.

Aku berhenti di depan kelas mendapati Jessica menangkap lenganku dan dia menempelkan seluruh permukaan badannya ke dadaku yang membuatku gelisah. "Baguslah kau tidak bolos," kataku selagi mendelik.

Dia menggusar surainya yang cokelat. Dan sama sekali tidak terpancing amarahnya, bulu matanya yang lentik membuatku kehilangan kontak terhadap kenyataan. "Kau bau rokok."

"Aku bosan Hyuk Jae," dia menggeliat seperti seekor ular. Jessica menghembuskan rokoknya ke tanah yang menarik amarah salah seorang guru konseling, wanita setengah baya itu kejang-kejang, tetapi karena reaksi Jessica yang secepat kilat, dia mendengus marah kepada Jessica. Buktinya menjadi abu. Jessica tambah kegirangan.

"Aku bukan bagian dari kelompok plastik," sindirku. Untuk yang pertama kalinya Jessica mendelik, secara harfiah tersinggung oleh kata-kataku yang jarang disaring, tetapi Jessica bukanlah orang yang pendendam. Dan aku malah merasa jauh dari kelegaan.

"Taeyeon bukan temanku. Kau satu-satunya."

Aku mendorongnya pergi, "Jessica aku mau masuk."

Jessica bersikukuh kalau aku meresponnya dengan berlebihan. Bukan salahnya pula Taeyeon mengajaknya kencan satu malam, mereka berakhir menjadi teman sesama yang merasa tidak cocok dengan satu sama lainnya, dan respon seksual yang dikirim Jessica tidak dapat menggugah Taeyeon. Kondisi emosional Taeyeon sehabis putus dengan kekasih lesbiannya membuat Jessica menyerah untuk membawa hubungan mereka menuju suasana yang lebih romantis. Bukan gaya Jessica suka mengemis perhatian, apalagi yang belum sembuh dari luka patah hatinya. Kemudian Jessica mencium pipiku dan gelembung permen karet meledak dari bibirnya, aku tergelak dibuatnya. Dia melakukannya lagi, membuat gelembung yang lebih besar dari bola mainan, dan lenyap. Sampai salah seorang teman dari musuh Jessica memberikan komentar jahat yang norak, "lihatlah. Mereka lesbian," katanya bersungguh-sungguh, menyerang langsung menuju hati yang terlanjur dilukai sebab Jessica tidak suka digubris masalah orientasi seksualnya, terlebih mengenai aku dan dirinya yang positif hanya sepasang teman yang klop.

Jessica menggeram, geramannya membuat seisi lorong genting. "Oh aku tidak peduli, lagian bukan gayaku menghidap penis Hyun Joong karena kalah taruhan!"

Aku tertawa, dia mendelik ke arahku tetapi diam saja karena benar adanya. Hyung Joong adalah pecundang, penghisap penis Hyun Joong apalagi. Dia meninggalkan kami dengan rona pipi yang ironis.

"Sialan, aku kehabisan kata-kata." Aku tertawa memegangi perutku yang sakit. Jessica merangkul pundaku yang lebih lebar darinya. Aku yang setinggi satu setengah kaki lebih membuatnya menjijit. Cemberutnya hilang dari bibirnya. Tetapi wajahnya jadi kelabu sewaktu kuacak rambutnya dan dia pikir aku dilanda trauma pasca putus.

Ayolah, Kangin bukan pria yang handal. Yang membuatku memiliki reaksi putus cinta yang dahsyat, yang uring-uringan sepanjang hari karena tertangkap selingkuh dengan salah seorang temanku, keinginan bunuh diri, lenyap dari dunia yang kejam, _well_ bukan dia orangnya. Aku bertanggung jawab dengan suasana hatiku dan cepat sembuh, Kangin bukanlah masalah.

"Aku merasa sedih, harusnya kutendang dia sampai lumpuh. Supaya si buaya darat itu tidak lagi bisa pamer mengenai penisnya yang seukuran jari kelingking." Jessica membantuku sembuh dari masalah, dan Kangin tidak menyenangi eksistensi Jessica sebesar Jessica yang tidak percaya terhadapnya. Kangin pernah merayunya, Jessica menjadi lebih dari gila.

"Dengar, Kangin itu lalat penyakit. Aku sendiri tidak percaya kalau aku pernah memujanya seperti kesetanan." Jessica setuju dan aku menggenggam tangannya. "Aku _move on_. Kau tidak akan percaya, tetapi aku sudah punya pujaan hati yang lain."

Aku segera dibawa menuju loker yang paling sedikit orang lalu-lalangnya, Jessica pun memiliki ekspresi yang tak kalah konyol. "Serius Hyuk Jae? Beri tahu siapa gadis atau pria itu?"

Aku tersenyum centil dengan kaki yang terayun ke lantai, aku yang tertangkap basah seperti kucing malu-malu membawa rambutku yang sependek leher menuju telinga. "Janji kau tidak marah denganku?"

"Oh Tuhan Hyuk Jae, tutup mulutmu!"

Aku menampar mulutnya, Jessica mundur dua langkah dariku. "Tuan Lee," sahutku.

Jessica tampak setengah tidak percaya karena apa yang baru saja didengarnya hanyalah sebatas omong kosong belaka. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak berbohong. Apapun yang menyangkut pautkannya, pria bermata abu-abu yang membuatku melupakan nuansa keduniawiaan. Postur tubuhnya yang bersifat mitologis, sepasang kaki yang berlari sekencang kilat, senyumnya yang pucat, segala sesuatu yang meningkatkan kegilaanku. Aku pusing tujuh keliling, aku mau dia membawaku menuju ciuman yang menerbangkanku ke langit ke tujuh. Menuju luasnya dirgantara dan senja yang bobrok. Yang kuingat hanyalah namanya sehabis putus dari Kangin.

Jessica menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya. Mencoba untuk sembuh dari mimpi siang bolong.

Aku menemukan Tuhan dibalik kaos ketatnya, apanya yang bagaimana bisa? "Dia tampan."

"Itu tidak beralasan."

"Ayolah Jessica, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak terpesona oleh kelucuannya? Separuh teman wanitaku yang berbahaya suka kepadanya. Aku pula menaruh perasaan yang lebih dari naksir, kau tidak akan percaya ini tetapi aku sepenuhnya berada di bawah sihirnya."

Kata-kataku merubah wajahnya menjadi kehijauan. "Aku tidak pernah merasa tertarik dengan sebuah penis, penis Zac sekalipun."

"Kau benar."

Jessica menghidupkan rokok keduanya yang membuatku merebut rokoknya darinya. Aku menghisap dengan kepulan asap yang mulai berwarna keunguan karena diterpa sinar yang muncul dari celah loker dan Jessica menangkap asapku dengan tawa yang tidak ada habisnya.

Tawa yang mengingatkanku pada tawanya. Aku menutup mataku, bahkan memikirkannya saja dapat membuatku berada di antara orgasme yang nyeri. Tuan Lee yang berada dimimpi siang bolongku yang berdurasi dua puluh menit mampu membawaku menuju hebatnya klimaks. Dan klimaks imajinir adalah jawaban dari si penguasa bahwa aku lebih menginginkannya dari siapapun.

Menginginkan Donghae seorang lebih dari mantan-mantan pacarku yang lain.

.

.

.

Mengingat tentangnya, Donghae yang kupergoki tengah merokok (malboro hijau berasa mentol, oh selera yang sama denganku!) di kamar mandi wanita dan diam-diam menyalakan apinya dengan suara yang menahan napas, identik seperti pria yang menahan ereksi pertamanya menjadi sebuah bab tentangnya dan diriku. Seorang gadis revolusioner, yang menjunjung tinggi persamaan dan adalah wanita yang orientasi seksualnya terpublikasi secara terang-terangan. Aku mengintip dari lubang yang seukuran ibu jari sembari menahan tawaku karena wajahnya yang waspada menggugah hatiku. Memberikan sensasi disengat listrik yang tidak wajar.

Jessica membawa pengaruh baik, semenjak bertemu dengannya, aku terbuka dengan segala jenis cinta yang norak. Apapun jenis kelaminnya. Ciuman pertamaku dimiliki oleh sahabat sebayaku Tiffany, gadis yang diam-diam menyimpan perasaannya padaku semenjak kami masih orok, pula adalah cinta pertamaku yang sensasional, mengingat tentangnya aku jadi lebih dari kasmaran, sama gilanya bila aku mengingat tentang Donghae. Aku pun adalah gadis yang keperawanannya direnggut oleh pria yang kusamarkan namanya. Tetapi Donghae lebih dari bayangan seksual dan mimpi basah, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang kuingankan.

Sepasang mata yang malu-malu, rambutnya yang tebal, punggungnya yang melintasiku karena keranjingan ditangkap basah oleh siswinya merokok di kamar mandi wanita. Dan secara khusus aku tidak dapat mengalihkan duniaku darinya, sedetik pun, sekilat kedipan mata, aku ingin kami membagi perasaan yang senapas. Perasaan yang sifatnya esensial, tidak semata-mata karena aku ingin mengencani guru yang tabah, dan kecurangan Donghae yang cuma ingin main mata, niatnya coba-coba meniduri gadis seumur jagung.

Dia tidak pernah terlibat dalam skandal tahunan, apalagi mengenai seorang guru yang menggombal akan penampilan belia murid wanita yang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Donghae memiliki latar belakang yang sopan, yang mengingatkanku kepada seorang ayah, kakak laki-laki, dan teman pria yang jantan. Pria ini tidak terlampau tinggi, tetapi dia membuatku berkhayal akan kencan kedua kami, ketiga, keempat, seterusnya, sehingga ketika aku bangun di pagi hari, aku berpikir kalau ada halunasi yang membangkitkan eksistensinya, Donghae berada di sampingku, lengannya menjadi dalih atas kecentilanku. Aku berada di bawah proteksinya. Kesukaanku terhadapnya mengambil alih moralku yang sebesar biji kacang polong. Bila seumpama aku memang menumbuhkan rasa naksir ini ke level yang lebih intensif, mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengannya. Aku tergila-gila.

Aku mengacak rambutku yang kependekan dan bersiap untuk lari, Donghae menjaga di garis _finish_ , bersorak penuh riang, keriangangannya menginfeksi. Aku tidak lagi memburu pria seumuran yang sempurna, aku ingin Donghae. Tuan Lee, persetan, siapapun dia, yang tidak akan pernah selingkuh dengan temanku, sahabatku, temanku yang lain, pokoknya dia hanya setia padaku seorang. Dan titik mula perselingkuhan Kangin harusnya kumulai dari Timur, karena pada dasarnya dia adalah pria yang hidung belang, yang selalu mengobarkan api, tidur dengan kawan kecilku adalah tantangan, sehingga teman-temannya yang lain akan menjadikannya tiruan. Aku tidak boleh cuma memusuhi Leeteuk, oke aku masih tidak memaafkannya.

Kangin, aku sudah melupakanmu semenjak kutatap Donghae dan wajahnya yang indah, dia menyadarkanku dari lamunan malam hari mengenai pangeran berkuda putih, aku ingin pria yang merajaiku, bukan mengerjaiku. Aku semakin dekat dengan garis _finish_ , jadi sewaktu tangan Donghae yang jaraknya secubit dariku itu kutangkap, Donghae berhenti melambai-lambai, seorang gadis yang menyukai Donghae menghilang dari arena lari karena kesal, dan Jessica yang menonton latihanku ikut-ikutan terkejut. Donghae pada dasarnya tidak menyenangi sentuhan fisik yang melibatkan seorang murid dan guru dan sensasi nakal, tetapi dia tidak melepaskan tanganku. Berarti aku mengambil langkah yang tepat.

Cebikan bibirnya enyah, wajahnya bersinar seperti birunya langit. "Kau hebat Hyuk Jae! Rekor baru, 33 detik!"

Aku menambah kedekatan kami sehingga semua mata terpasang padaku. "Hebat, kau juga," aku melepaskan tangannya dariku, reaksi terpesona yang malu-malu membuatku menimpalinya dengan senyum yang tak kalah indahnya. "Aku akan berlatih lebih keras."

Donghae kelihatan tidak setuju. "Kau pelari wanita paling cepat yang pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku. Apalagi yang harus dilatih?" Donghae memberikan perhatiannya kepadaku dan kakiku silih berganti, "Sepasang kaki kuda yang anggun, dan lembut, dan semuanya. Kau akan memenangi lawanmu dan membuat mereka seperti pecundang. Percayalah."

Aku mematung. Benar, dia tidak sedang merayu. Dia tengah mengirimiku signyal bahaya, bahwa suasana romantis ini dimulai olehku, dan diakhiri olehnya. Dia terkesan denganku, dia mungkin pula sedang mencari-cari gadis yang dikiranya masih perawan, tetapi tidak mendapatkan yang seperti aku. Dan aku jadi berbesar kepala. "Aku bukan apa-apa."

Donghae tersenyum dan melemparkan topi olahraga yang identik sekali dengannya. Sehingga aku nyaris mengalami histeria yang menjengkelkan, kutangkap itu, yang terdapat secarik nomornya. Terdapat pesan pula, _hubungi aku xx._

Oh Tuhan, aku nyaris gila dibuatnya! Mungkin aku sudah dilanda kerusakan mental dari sisi Donghae yang tidak main-main akibatnya. Langkah demi langkah yang diambilnya merupakan debaran jantung yang seperti cinta pertama, padahal peri asramaku adalah Tiffany bukanlah dia. Tetapi masa bodoh, Donghae menumbuhkan reaksi tergila-gila yang tragis, aku malah mulai mendewakan bokongnya yang bergoyang dari kejauhan. Senyuman yang bersinar, semua yang ada di dalam dirinya adalah kematianku, dia yang tiada tara mengagumkannya.

Jessica menyadarkanku dari mimpi yang indah dan Donghae di tempat tidur sehingga aku memarahinya, meski begitu Jessica tetap tidak menyerah. Komentarnya langsung menuju cara Donghae yang mengedip seperti merayu, yang dianggapnya genit, tetapi aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang membangkitkan kecentilan Donghae. Dan pria itu tidaklah genit, dia cuma ingin menggodaku. Dan menyukaiku. Kataku, kepada Jessica.

"Gila, dia akan berada dalam masalah bila kalian tidur bersama. Camkan," Jessica menyikut pinggulku.

"Tidak masalah, dia perlu pengalaman yang lebih dahsyat dari digosipkan pernah cerai karena selingkuh dengan seorang pria. Dia bombastis."

Jessica keherenan sekali memandangiku yang memandang Donghae pula dengan berbunga. "Dari satu sampai sepuluh, sebutkan seberapa panas bokongnya itu?" tanya Jessica. Mengundang tawaku yang menggelegar.

"Sebelas. Seratus."

"Bagiamana kau akan menempatkan dirimu di dunia yang kejam ini Hyuk Jae, bila yang ada di kepalamu hanyalah Donghae seorang?"

Aku menampar bokong Jessica, giliranku yang tidak percaya akan tetek bengeknya terhadap Donghae, rasa tidak percaya dirinya akan kecintaanku terhadap pria yang nyaris berkepala empat, yang nyaris dua kali umurku. "Aku akan membuat dunia yang berbeda."

"Sekonyong-konyong baru kali ini kulihat Hyuk Jae-ku sayang berada dalam ketampanan yang membius. Tiffany sekalipun tidak bisa melakukannya. Omong-omong dengannya, mantan kekasih Taeyeon adalah Tiffany. Dan kau mungkin tidak ingin mendengarnya tetapi semenjak putus denganmu, Tiffany tidak bisa melupakan momen yang indah sewaktu kalian bersama. Gadis itu berada dalam efek trauma, dan Taeyeon tidak terima. Kupikir dia kira kita pacaran makanya dia ingin merebutku darimu yang bohong adanya—"

"Oh bisakah kau diam sebentar! Aku tidak peduli dengan Tiffany manapun dan suruh Taeyeon untuk berhenti mendendam sebab Tiffany cuma bagian dari masa laluku," aku melepas diriku dari pelukannya. "Aku harus pergi, oke? Sampai jumpa sayang," kucium dia salam selamat tinggal dan Jessica tidak bisa menghentikan teriakannya yang sekencang badai.

.

.

.

Donghae adalah mitos yang muktahir, dan bila aku bisa menggoyahkan pertahanan diri seorang pria dewasa yang kokoh, maka aku akan memenangkan segenap pertandingan ini. Antara aku dan batiniahnya, kewarasannya. Bayangkan, wajah kelabunya, dengan mata keabuan yang sebenarnya cokelat itu, dan bulu mata oranye, seperti halnya cakrawala yang menyatukan siang dan malam, menyatukanku dengan Donghae dalam suasana mencari orgasme yang tidak ada matinya. Aku berada di antara kaki yang sering berlari dan kokoh itu, ekspresi seperti tukang jagal tetapi tidaklah menakutkan. Donghae seorang yang dapat membuat Hyuk Jae, gadis yang katanya berhati batu berguling-guling di dipannya, mendamba sentuhannya yang tidak nyata. Donghae dan tidak ada Donghae yang lain lagi.

Mengingat tentang Tiffany, aku sudah lama melupakan debaran hatiku yang mesra dengannya jadi dia bukanlah orang ketiga yang dapat memisahkanku dari romansa saling kasih terhadap Donghae. Aku tidak lagi merasakan nuansa mitologisnya sewaktu kubuka foto-foto kelulusan SMP-ku dimana hubungan kami baru mesra-mesranya. Aku dan Tiffany adalah remaja yang normal, yang sedang ingin mendemonstrasikan berbagai macam cerita rakyat romantis yang melibatkan gadis baru menstruasi dan ciuman bersama seekor kodok. Sepasang gadis yang tumbuh bersama normal-normal saja buat menaruh perasaan dengan satu sama lainnya. Dan sah pula buatku berpaling dari tubuhnya yang elok. Dia mantan pacar yang indah, yang selalu menuai tempat spesial di hatiku tetapi keberadaannya tidaklah sesensasional getaran hati yang kumiliki bila kucuri pandang Donghae selama beberapa saat sewaktu pria itu menyemangatiku untuk berlari lebih kencang, serta aku yang cemburu apabila salah seorang siswi meminta Donghae untuk membantunya khayang. Tiffany tidak pernah melakukannya.

Aku bangun dan menyadarkan diriku untuk berhenti terlena, ketukan di kamarku makin menggema, sehingga aku cepat-cepat membuka pintu, mendapati Jessica menggenggam ponselnya yang berdering tidak mau berhenti. "Sial sekali!"

Aku membuka pintu lebih lebar, menyuruhnya buat masuk, angin yang berdesir dingin sekali, "Kau kenapa sih?"

Jessica mengibarkan rok yang selutut itu dan duduk di tempat tidurku. Melipat kedua kakinya, kontak Taeyeon terus muncul di ponselnya. "Dia kesetanan. Dia ingin aku pacaran saja denganmu supaya Tiffany tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh."

Aku mematikan ponsel Jessica yang dipasangi fotoku bersamanya, sebagai bukti persahabatan yang non-sensual ini kehadapan khalayak yang pikirannya kotor dan tanda cinta sejati dan cinta memanglah tidak memiliki tolak ukur, buktinya aku dengan Jessica. "Aku benci dia. Dia sudah kelewatan," kataku merajuk.

"Kubilang kan?"

Jessica meminum sisa-sisa botol birku, merasa lebih dari tidak bahagia. Wanita yang hampir membuatnya jatuh cinta menghilang dari tempat kejadian perkara, untunglah Taeyeon tidak sampai membuatnya merasa setengah mati. Kupikir Jessica kemarin baru saja menyatakan perasannya kepada seorang kapten _cheerleader_ yang dulunya adalah incaranku. Dengan kulit sawo matang, mata yang sebulat sepasang kelereng dan senyum menawan. Kami secara tidak terpikirkan memiliki kelas matematika yang sama, kalau tidak salah namanya Yuri. Aku sering memergokinya melirik ke arah Jessica bila kudekati, dan kesukaanku terhadapnya cuma tersisa alibi. Jadi aku dengan lapang dada membiarkan sahabat karibku mendapatkannya. Mereka tampak lebih dari serasi.

"Mengenai Donghae, apa kau sudah menghubunginya?"

Aku melihat ke cermin, silih berganti memandanginya dan menantap ponselku. "Dia tidak menjawab, mungkin dia sibuk." Aku tampak murung dan Jessica ikut kecewa. "Oh iya, jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku punya nomor pribadi Donghae. Aku bakal jadi bahan omelan."

Ancamanku membuat Jessica tercekat. "Tidak masalah. Sekalipun hubungan kalian bocor, aku bakal mendukungmu lebih dulu. Aku pasti akan menjadi supporter yang paling diuntungkan, tidak ada gosip mengenai pacaran diam-diam antara Hyuk Jae si atlet lari dan Jessica bermulut ember, Ibumu akan mengundangku makan malam, dihapus dari daftar blokir karena menjerumuskan anaknya yang lurus ke lubang buaya."

Aku tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk tertawa, tetapi Jessica adalah gadis yang hangat. Yang mampu membuatku bahagia juga. Pada pukul setengah delapan lewat, ponselku berdering untuk pertama kalinya, dan pesan yang datang bukan dari Junsu, atlet sepak bola yang dicomblangi Jessica denganku (aku tidak suka gaya rambutnya yang berminyak) melainkan nomor yang tidak dikenal. Jessica buru-buru meraih ponselku, membacakan pesan secara informatif, agar dirinya pula mendapat bagian untuk tahu. Katanya, _"Hyuk Jae, hi! Maaf mengganggu malammu. Maaf juga untuk tidak mengangkat telepon karena aku sedang di stadion. Ada masalah yang rawan, sepasang siswi terlibat adu jontos karena kekasih siapapun itu berselingkuh,mereka saling memusuhi satu sama lain, oh seru sekali! Salah satunya adalah kapten voli, para gadis memang sulit ditangani. Akhir kata, Donghae."_

Jessica berteriak kegirangan, mengusuli supaya dia saja yang mengetik balasanku untuk Donghae. Tetapi Jessica agak geli dengan gaya berpesan Donghae yang meninggalkan sensasi tradisional, maksudnya Donghae terlalu kaku. Benar juga sih, umur seseorang tercermin dari pesan elektronik mereka. "Ck, formal sekali!"

" _Malam Tuan, Lee. Kau tidak menggangguku, sama sekali. Kalau kau ingin ditemani untuk menangani masalah, aku bisa membantu. Aku ahli dalam melemahkan seorang gadis berisiko."_ Jessica mengirim pesan dengan senyum yang tidak kalah menggoda. Maksudnya, niat mengejeknya kentara sekali. Semenit kemudian pesan balasan datang.

" _Aku senang ditemani, apalagi olehmu."_

Aku dan Jessica tergelak diwaktu yang bersamaan. Kami jatuh ke tempat tidur disaat yang sama pula, berkomentar, "Dia pasti jarang merayu! Norak!"

" _Senang mendengarnya, Tuan Lee."_ Jessica mengetik pesan tambahan supaya menambah kesan yang lebih nakal. " _Aku pikir tidak ada seorang guru yang bakal mengirimi murid didiknya pesan pribadi pada tengah malam yang senyap. Aku tidak berharap kau memiliki motif yang klise, mungkin aku, tetapi pada dasarnya aku orang yang kurang percaya diri. Aku ingin kejelasannya."_

Aku menjambak rambut Jessica, tidak terlalu sakit sampai membuatnya marah. "Apa-apaan!" Tetapi pesan lainnya datang lagi.

" _Bagaimana ya, aku tidak jago dalam menggoda seorang gadis. Atau mungkin aku memang tidak sedang menggodamu, atau mungkin aku sedang menggodamu. Kau temukan sendiri jawabannya."_

Jessica bilang kepadaku. "Ada yang tidak beres."

Donghae mengirim yang lain lagi. " _Hyuk Jae aku harus pergi, sampai bertemu besok. Mimpi indah, sayang."_

"Pengecut!" kata Jessica.

Aku terhempas ke tempat tidur, teriakanku yang kencang di senyapkan oleh tekanan bantal.

.

.

.

Donghae, Donghae, Donghae. Dewa malamku, pujaan hatiku, kekasihku sayang malam ini.

Apa yang dia perbuat ke tubuh seorang gadis yang belum seutuhnya puber, yang baru-baru ini hilang keperawanannya oleh seorang lelaki dan perempuan, dan bagaimana mungkin, dengan membayangkan wajahnya saja, aku sudah bersinar bahagia. Seperti segelas anggur yang enak, yang sudah masak, dan jatuh cinta kepadamu merupakan mimpi indah dalam mimpi buruk. Aku sepenuhnya dimiliki olehnya.

Aku memalingkan bagian belakang topi, menciumi bau kepalanya, keringatnya yang gagah. Membawanya ke hatiku sehingga munculah kontak seksual yang menyengatku. Aku mencintainya, bersama gairah yang matang, rasa ingin memiliki yang posesif. Sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku berada dalam kuasa alam bawah sadar, kulitku masuk ke dalam dinding kewanitaanku, merasakan sentuhannya yang semu, yang dipahat dalam selubung klitoris dan ungkapan cabul lainnya, tetapi masihlah enak didengar. Aku direngkuh olehnya sepanjang diriku yang belia ini masuk lebih dalam, wajahnya yang tegar seolah dia ingin mempertahankan klimaksnya yang sifatnya sementara, tetapi dapat mengundang kegaduhan. Sebut saja begitu, barang siapa sih yang tidak menginginkan bagian dari kesempurnaan itu?

Bibir Donghae bagaikan tonjolan berwarna merah yang keemasan bila ditimpa sinar matahari. Aku bakal membayangkan kulitnya kecokelatan diterpa teriknya surya, dengan ilusi ketampanan yang menggugah hati. Bagian dari dongeng yang langka, mengenai aku dan dirinya. Jadi aku sendiri malah kewalahan menghadapi orgasme yang tunggal, tanpa Donghae di sampingku. Meski begitu aku tidak pernah menyesal menyukainya. Siapapun itu, mantan-mantanku yang lain, tidak ada yang seperti Donghae.

Aku memakai lagi celana dalamku sampai ke lutut karena sensasi liar dari dorongan ketelanjangan yang khas, dan mengacak suraiku. Penampilanku yang sendu memiliki maksud yang lain. Jadi aku mengambil rok denim yang modelnya sampai di atas paha, kaos putih polos berbahan sutra dan bolero biru, sneakers putih yang dihiasi garis dan corak-corak hitam. Yang tidak cocok bila dipakai seorang diri tetapi mempesona dalam tubuh seorang pelari. Aku memakai _lipstick_ keunguan, perona pipi, membentuk alis, ingin tampil lebih dari biasanya. Aku berharap kalau seumapa kami bertemu dikesempatan kali ini, kami akan merundingkan segenap hal yang lebih dari godaan dan nakal. Mungkin kelanjutan dari hubungan kami, dan aksi berunding ini akan lebih dari negosiasi yang terdapat seks semata. Aku bakal pacaran dengannya, mungkin akan begitu.

Aku mengirimi pesan kepada Jessica kalau _Saturday Night Out_ kali ini—acara sebulan sekali dimana setiap hari sabtu di minggu ke empat setiap murid dibebaskan untuk pergi kemanapun yang mereka mau, tanpa pengawasan lembaga pendidikan maupuan lembaga sosial, meski terdapat jam malam yang mesti dipatuhi—aku habiskan tanpanya dan Jessica membalas kalau dia pula akan memiliki kencan semalam yang indah dengan Yuri. Aku bilang kepadanya untuk hati-hati dan lebih bersemangat.

Sedetik aku keluar dari kawasan asrama bergedung putih, lima blok dari sana yang terpencil, kudapati Donghae bersama tawa khasnya yang nyaring, giginya pucat dan gusi yang merah. Punggung yang lebarnya dua kali tubuhku mengenakan kaos merah marun berbelahan dada tajam, celana panjang dan sepatu kulit. Untungnya dia tidak mengenakan kacamata hitam karena sebentar lagi petang. Serta seorang anak setinggi pinggangnya mengenakan rok balon dan sepatu balet, memutari Donghae dengan kegirangan, nyaris mematahkan separuh hatiku, tetapi tidak ada eksistensi wanita seumuran Donghae yang dapat membuatku berpikiran macam-macam. Jadi aku mendekatinya, menggapai lengannya, anak perempuan itu ikut terkejut.

Donghae menjantuhkan rokoknya ke tanah, kaget dengan keberadaanku di dekatnya, aku terkikik geli mendapati reaksinya yang setengah tidak wajar. "Aku pikir itu bukan dirimu! Tuan Lee, tampan sekali!" pekikku.

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya, menempatkan dirinya dalam suasana hati yang lebih baik. Dan anak perempuan itu lenyap ditelan suara mobil yang kencang. "Hyuk Jae, kebetulan sekali," katanya, membawaku mendekati menuju mobilnya, dia celingukan ke segala arah, kemanapun itu, yang penting bukan wajahku yang dilihatnya. "Aku pikir kau akan menghabiskan waktumu bersama para gadis."

"Dulunya begitu," aku melihatnya menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Selagi dia berusaha untuk tidak terjebak ke dalam bayangan bersetubuh antara seorang guru dan murid, khayalanku tentang dirinya menghasilkan bentuk hipnotis yang ada pada diri seorang perempuan yang tengah jatuh cinta. Usia aktif untuk merasa dicintai pula. Aku suka memaksa bila terjebak dalam kisah tragis sepasang remaja yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku tangguh, tidak pantang menyerah.

Kupandangi Donghae untuk kesekian kalinya, dia tampan sekali (sudah kesekian kalinya kukutip kegagahannya dalam corak kebapakan yang khas) dengan bulu wajah yang tidak tebal, yang meninggalkan kesan esensial dalam teriknya senja kehijauan. Fisiknya yang terkemuka yang tidak gampang enyah. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka kaosmu."

"Kau suka menyanjung Hyuk Jae padahal aku tidak begitu."

Aku mencubit lengannya, menariknya menuju kerumunan dan anak gadis itu keluar lagi dari mobil. Dia bilang kepada Donghae bahwa dia harus kembali, selagi menenteng dua buah boneka beruang berwarna merah jambu, Donghae pamit dan mencium dahinya. Anak gadis itu memberikan gambaran nyata mengenai Donghae yang belia. Mereka memiliki kemiripan yang berdasar. Hidung mancung, mata besar yang meruncing, gigi taring yang menciptakan nuansa mistis. Serta aksen kental sewaktu merapal sejumlah kata, spesifikasinya dapat dilihat kasat mata. Donghae pun menyadari keganjilanku.

"Dia keponakan yang manis, dia bukan anakku," tegasnya.

"Oh sayang, akan lebih baik bila kau pernah menikah dan memiliki buah hati yang lucu. Maka aku akan menunjukkan kesungguhanku yang nyata."

Reaksi Donghae seperti mata uang yang tak mungkin punah. Krisis percaya diriku hilang sedetik dia tertawa. "Ini pertama kalinya seorang murid menyatakan hatinya secara gamblang kepadaku, kau yang notabenenya segelintir anak yang tidak pernah kelihatan menaruh hati, keesokan harinya malah menggenggam tanganku dan memberikan sengatan listrik yang aneh. Bagaimana mungkin aku melewatkan yang satu ini, yang seperti dirimu?"

Donghae menggenggam tanganku, sentuhannya di luar kendali. Dan sentuhan itu tidaklah bermakna rangsangan seksual belaka, dia memberikan sepenuh perasaannya kepada jari yang saling menekan. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menciumnya di antara hiruk pikuk yang berbahaya. Bakal ada salah seorang teman dari teman Jessica dan merupakan mata-mata dari musuh bebuyutan Jessica yang suka merusak reputasi seseorang, siapapun yang terlibat dengannya. Sehingga Donghae memasukkanku ke dalam mobil, menyerang bibirku, aku terkesiap dengan ketiba-tibaannya sekaligus terangsang. Jadi aku menyenggol tubuhnya dengan strategis, mencari celah di kakinya. Aku menemukan sumber emosi gadis berumur jagung di dada yang sekeras beton dan ketangkasannya melumpuhkanku.

Aku menarik rambut Donghae, bergoyang di pangkuannya, memadu kasih, dan kami tidak bisa begitu saja berhenti berciuman. Donghae menyerang lidahku, masuk lebih jauh, bibirnya terasa seperti rokok yang baru padam, yang membawaku menuju empuknya nirwana. Mimpi yang jadi nyata, dan klimaks dan orgasme dan apapun itu. Aku tidak bisa berdalih lagi kalau sentuhannya membawa gelitik kebahagiaan sewaktu menyaksikannya. Aku adalah pecinta pria dan wanita yang rakus. Seandainya kasur Donghae menjadi satu-satunya tempat untukku bangun di pagi hari—bukan cuma karena dia ingin meniduriku saja—maka aku akan menjadikannya pria yang berbudi luhur, yang kupuja dan kudamba sepenuh hati. Intinya, aku tidak akan pindah ke lain hati. Kami pula akan bersenggama seperti muda lagi, khususnya untuk Donghae.

Inikah yang namanya karunia Tuhan? Sewaktu bayangan tidak nyata dirinya membopongku menuju kediaman pribadinya, seluruh ruangan bercatkan putih monokrom serta sentuhan alat-alat olahraga, foto keluarga, kamar pria bujang, Donghae seorang. Sempurna, caranya menjatuhkanku ke dipannya yang lebar, dan pria ini kembali meninjuku dengan ciuman maraton. Bernapas dan lakukan lagi, ulangi, dengan lidah, dari menggigit jadi menjilat, menelan apapun yang dimilikinya. Dia tampaknya tahu segala hal mengenai spot istimewa seorang gadis, sebab dia tidak pernah menghentikan remasannya ke dadaku yang ukurannya membuatnya terpukau.

"Kau cantik. Sungguh," katanya, tidak melebih-lebihkan kualitas pasangannya, yang hanya dilakukan pria yang pro. Aku kelinjangan di bawah pelukannya.

Aku merayap diam-diam menuju kakinya selagi dia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Padahal aku mau menyaksikan kaos kemerahan itu lebih lama; Donghae yang sekarang adalah Donghae yang paling tampan. Aku menarik kakinya dengan wajah yang lapar, celananya kutanggalkan bersama ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibohongi, bila aku menginginkan Donghae, sepenuhnya. Jadi sewaktu efek ketelanjangannya yang kudewakan menjadi satu-satunya sumber penghidupanku, kutelan Donghae tanpa keengganan, meski aku butuh banyak belajar, Donghae sama sekali tidak memberikan pendapat yang menyinggung perasaan gadis amatiran. Dia memandangiku dengan sepasang mata yang terbuka dua centi meter lebih lebar juga kaki yang bergetar karena keenakan. Kudengar dia berbisik dalam puncak kepuasannya yang gelap, bila dia akan sampai, dia akan mencapai ejakulasi yang kupuja setengah mati hebatnya. Hingga aku menekan dan memutar lebih hebat, menghisapnya ke dalam bibir yang mencorong dan kesempitan yang dibuat-buat, membawanya ke nirwana yang sekilas sirna sewaktu Donghae memberikanku ilham yang hebat. Ini pertama kalinya sperma seorang pria terasa sehebat bayang-bayang keunguan yang membawaku terbang ke angkasa.

Donghae berdiri ke atas tubuhku, menekanku, memijatku, melakukan pemanasan yang rutin dilakukannya disepanjang latihan, tetapi dengan panorama genit yang menggelikan indraku. Aku kelinjangan dibuat bibir yang tak henti-hentinya menyusuri peta buatan dari tubuh manusia yang menjadi destinasi klimaksnya. Aku menangkap sinar kemerahan dari matanya, menyalang-nyalang dalam gelora yang akan sebentar lagi meledak, sementara aku kebiruan menahan sensasi kedinginan dalam kuasanya.

Aku menyuruhnya untuk jangan lupa pakai kondom, berbisik ke telinganya, "Pakai yang cepat," kemudian kugigit daunnya yang memerah karena malu.

Donghae mendengus marah seperti seekor banteng, mengangkat kakiku lebih mengangkang, dan aku berayun-ayun dalam tubuhnya yang menjempit milikku, dia menarik celana dalam merah muda yang kukenakan, walaupun gerakannya agak lambat yang bertujuan untuk memberikan hak pribadi yang seutuhnya kepadaku, aku merasa tidak puas. Jadi aku berinisiatif membawa penis Donghae yang dilapisi lateks menuju surgawinya, dimana sentuhan itu meninggalkan kesan yang perih-perih nikmat. Aku akan berteriak bila Donghae tidak segera bergerak, karena, Ya Tuhan! Pria ini suka menggoda pasangannya! Jahil.

Aku berbaring dan Donghae bergerak lima kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, peforma yang tak mungkin dipunyai sepasang pemuda yang doyan berada di puncak birahinya, tidak mementingkan partner bercintanya yang mati-matian mencoba menemukan kesenangan yang sama, sehingga aku tak kuasa menahan gembiranya diriku telah direngkuh oleh pria semacam Donghae. Bahkan merk rokoknya adalah rokok kesukaanku, dan kami sama-sama klop dengan orgasme yang serasi. Sedetik aku menegang, Donghae melepaskan lateksnya, membiarkan diriku dibahasi oleh lengketnya miliknya.

Untungnya, aku tidak perlu memalsukan orgasme karena Donghae membuatku menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya. Pria yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

 _Minggu._ Dini hari yang senyapaku dibuatkan kopi yang mengesankan oleh Donghae, teh kental di siang hari dan telur goreng. Donghae tidak mengenakan sehelai pun pakaian begitu pula aku yang cuma dipakaikan pakaian mandi olehnya. Aku memijatnya sepanjang hari, memijat yang berarti lebih dari memijat, kali ini aku minta supaya dia yang mengerjaiku lebih dulu. Dan seorang pria tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali sebab Donghae cepat tanggap. Kemudian sejam sehabis bermandikan peluh yang lengket, Donghae mengajakku untuk mengisi seluruh kolom teka-teki koran harian pagi. Sebagian dari miliknya diisi olehku karena Donghae pada akhirnya menyerah. Pertanyaan mengenai kalkulus dan aljabar, yang membangkitkan kemarahan Donghae, yang mana aku tergelak karenanya. Karena ambekannya lucu sekali.

Aku telah melanggar aturan sekolah tetapi aku malah merasa lebih aman. Sebab perasaan diam-diamku terhadap Donghae akhirnya sirna, aku pacaran dengannya secara resmi. Persetan, apa yang lebih menyenangkan dari tidak pulang ke asrama dan dimarahi guru konseling? Lagian, bukan gayaku untuk patuh terhadap tata tertib sekolah yang menyalahi kebiasaan gadis mengecat rambutnya, berpacaran dengan guru, menghina wali kelas, makan permen karet di jam pelajaran, berkelahi. Tidak, tidak ada yang mesti dikhawatirkan. Aku punya Jessica yang akan membantu tanpa pamrih. Tentang Jessica, berhasilkah dia meyakinkan Yuri mengenai perasaannya?

Donghae menangkap kakiku yang begerilya di pahanya, dan menggigitiku, mewaspadaiku bila dia sedang tidak ingin mencari cinta pada pandangan pertama, cinta pertamanya, cinta dalam segala pandangan, melainkan cinta terakhirnya dan cinta sejatinya. "Kau harus menjadi lebih waspada, kau mengambil seluruh kewarasanku, kau masuk kualifikasi gadis impian, mungkin kedengarannya gila, tapi aku pria yang pecemburu. Dan tidak suka dikait-kaitkan dalam masalah kanak-kanak, juga tidak ada _animal party_ yang keren, Hyuk Jae yang mabuk—aku tahu seberapa senangnya kau terhadap pesta meriah—dan aku suka kucing. Ah, tidak. Yang terburuk, selang setahun kita pacaran, Nyonya Lee yang galak akan punya kunci khusus ke dalam kehidupanmu, setidaknya sebelum kau lulus, kau tidak akan bertemu dengan ibuku. Tapi kuperingatkan, sesegera mungkin. Siapkan dirimu, sayang." Donghae mengakhirinya dengan ciuman yang lembut.

Aku mencubit kakinya secara gemas. "Aku tidak akan berkomentar apapun mengenai Nyonya Lee yang bersahaja sebab aku belum mendapat restu mengenai anak semata wayangnya mengencani gadis berusia aktif yang puber," kataku mendapatkan reaksi yang tidak sewajarnya dari Donghae, kemudian melanjutkan, "asal kau tahu ya, mantan pacarku itu bangsat. Sehabis pacaran dengannya, aku kapok selingkuh, bukan maksudku aku pernah selingkuh, tetapi rasanya diselingkuhi itu setengah mati."

Donghae tampak berpikir keras. "Kangin, aku tahu soal hubungan kalian. Namamu menjadi yang terdepan setiap latihan tenis, Kangin selalu menyepelekan pacarnya. Yang kutahu, dia tidak pernah langgeng. Sewenang-wenang." Donghae tidak bisa menghentikan rasa bersalahnya kepadaku lalu berkata, "Kalau saja kau jatuh cinta padaku sedetik lebih cepat dari jatuh hati padanya, maka pria itu tidak akan pernah ada dalam sejarah percintaanmu." Lelaki ini hangat sekali. Belaiannya yang serasi dan kelembutannya. "Temanmu itu—siapa namanya?"

"Leeteuk."

"Dia bukan wanita yang baik."

Aku mencium pipinya, "Aku tahu sayang. Mari berhenti pikirkan soal jalang itu, dan mulai sesi membakar lemak lainnya?"

Senyum Donghae seperti lembaran baru yang membuat seluruh tubuhku nyeri. "Oh, tentu gadisku."

.

.

.

Pada hari berikutnya, dan hari berikutnya lagi, detik yang tidak mau berhenti, selang sebulan kami pacaran, aku merasa lebih dari tragis. Aku berubah menjadi gadis tradisional yang senang disentuh oleh pria berkepala tiga yang di dalam ruang kerjanya terdapat barang-barang antik dan kesukaannya terhadap kisah magis malah mengesankan buatku seorang. Donghae pernah pacaran enam kali (terhitung dari masa lajangnya sampai sekarang) dia pernah memiliki kisah yang unik dengan seorang gadis kelahiran Amerika yang menjadi pusat perhatianku. Tetapi pria ini memiliki keseriusan yang sering menakuti teman-teman wanitanya yang lain, jadi Donghae sering mengeluh akan kehidupan percintaannya. Untungnya, dia bertemu denganku, gadis nakal yang suka mencuri hati orang lain. Yang mana kusukai panggilan sayang itu darinya. Aku sesuai dengan kriteria gadis idaman yang tengah dirindukan oleh Donghae, karena pada dasarnya Donghae memanglah punya selera yang unik, Donghae tidak akan mengeluh.

Aku sudah menghapus remah-remah ingatan Donghae tentang mantan-mantannya yang lain, dan menjadi pengunjung tetap di hatinya yang sepi. Begitu pula Donghae yang sudah membuatku menjadi wanita penganut monogami yang akur, yang tidak lagi pernah terlibat perkelahian dengan wanita lainnya karena pacarnya direbut, posisi teman makan teman absen sudah dalam kehidupanku, aku tidak pernah merasa sepenuh ini. Donghae pula menyegani orientasi seksual (yang kata kebanyakan orang menyimpang) dimana dia melihatku sebagai peri asmara yang tidak pandang _gender_. Asalkan aku tidak selingkuh, maka dia tidak akan jadi pria yang cerewet. Jessica, adalah gadis yang murah restu, walau Jessica merasa lelah dan terabaikan, dia memberikan dukungan yang suportif.

Aku mengenakan jaket olahraga sambil berkeliling tempat duduk yang sepi di stadion, memandangi Donghae berjalan santai dengan salah satu murid didiknya, seorang pria yang pernah menjadi pacarku yang fenomenal, kami langgeng selama lima bulan lebih, dan Donghae kelihatan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya, karena Donghae suka mencari-cari kesalahannya. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dengan dingin, wajahnya lebih dari cemburu, dia mendendam, sampai aku dan Jessica tertawa geli. Lima belas menit berlalu, Donghae belum juga pulih. Dia menambah beban pria itu, menyuruhnya untuk lebih giat, padahal kalau dipikir-dipikir, pria ini adalah pelari jarak jauh yang handal. Yang membuatku menyeganinya dalam masa-masa kelam mengenai gadis yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, ternyata dia tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya yang membuatku menyerah.

Lupakan tentangnya, mari kuberitahu betapa seksi Donghae kelihatannya, kulit perunggunya, sepatu olahraga dan pakaian ketat. Aku melayangkan ciuman rahasia ketika dia menengok ke arahku, dan semangatnya jadi membara. Jessica mencubit pinggangku, "Genit!"

Oh percayalah, cuma Donghae. Hanya Donghae yang membuatku genit.

.

.

.

Untuk pria bertubuh kekar seperti Donghae, tak diduga dia memiliki kondisi emosional yang berantakan. Pria ini gampang minder dan cengeng. Suatu hari dia kira aku tertangkap basah selingkuh, dia menjadi ugal-ugalan, kami putus selama beberapa saat, dan dia muncul di kamarku dengan kondisi yang berantakan. Dia gila, karena dia menangis untukku. Dan aku menyukai usahanya, lebih dari itu, Donghae bilang dia tidak ingin putus, aku pula tidak bisa lepas dari ingatan yang manis tentangnya, padahal dituduh selingkuh itu mengesalkan, aku tidak punya naluriah yang tegar untuk menolak ciumannya. Aku terbangun dalam pelukan yang sama lagi.

Donghae menutup ruang ganti olahraga yang sepi dan menyudutkanku menuju loker, celananya turun ke bawah, ke tulang selakangnya yang menonjol, sambil meremas kedua payudaraku menggunakan satu tangannya yang ganas, serta membelaiku dari ujung kaki ke bokong, napasku terputus karena dia sulit berhenti. Donghae terdengar marah sewaktu aku peringatkan kalau kami akan dipergoki oleh siswa lainnya, tetapi Donghae berani jamin kalau semuanya sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing, dia hanya ingin aku berhenti bicara. Dia memenjarakanku dengan erat, dan sesi bercinta itu memulihkan kekesalanku kepadanya, aku menjadi cerah lagi.

Donghae menggedongku di punggungnya, berlari-lari memutari lapangan selagi berteriak, aku kesetanan dalam pelukannya yang menggila, aku diputar, dibuat membenci kenakalan orang lain karenanya, Donghae memiliki hatiku, _aku mencintainya._

Dia tertawa lagi, yang mengingatkanku akan cintaku yang baru, bahwa tawa inilah yang menjeremuskanku ke dalam perasaan yang tak tanggung-tanggung, kalau-kalau senyum malu-malu itu bukanlah milikku, melainkan wanita lainnya, maka aku akan merasa lebih buruk dari patah hati. Donghae menurunkanku ke tanah, mencium bibirku, sebentar lagi pasangan sejoli ini bakal mendapat kebebasannya, aku tidak perlu menyelinap setiap tengah malam ke rumahnya, dan ngantuk di pagi hari karena kelelahan sehabis bercinta. Kami berdua akan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang biasa-biasa saja, bukan guru dan siswinya, pelatih dan murih didiknya, hanya Hyuk Jae dan Donghae yang sedang jatuh cinta. Hati yang sama-sama dimiliki oleh yang lainnya, kemudian aku akan meninggalkan pesan yang penuh semangat, Donghae bersama kepulan asap yang merayu gadisnya setiap pagi, aku yang nakal, berguling-guling di atas kasur, dia menghubungiku balik karena aku mengiriminya gambar yang sensual.

Bagaimana kedengarannya?

Kami berciuman lagi, aku mencubit telinganya yang lucu, dengan demikian dia menjadi malu, dan aku menangkap bibirnya yang terbuka. "Aku lulus!"

Donghae memelukku lagi, mengulang pagutan yang lain, ciuman berwarna merah muda, dan pangkal lidah yang menyentuh gusiku, serta tawanya. Di dalam limpahan keemasan, yang teriknya mengalahkan surya cuma tawanya, sentuhannya yang panas, remasannya terhadap bokongku, dan dalam limpahan pengetahuan umat manusia, aku lebih dari jatuh cinta. Aku mabuk kepayang karenanya, karena Donghae, hidungnya yang mancung, cara jalannya yang jantan, pesona kebapakannya, aroma yang laki, kaki yang berlari membawaku menuju langit ke tujuh.

"Persetan, aku mencintaimu sepenuh hati!"

.

.

.

Author note:

Inspired by Halsey Music Video – Colors.

Jadi iya, Hyuk Jae (meski kami buat dia GS) biseksual. Kami percaya bahwa pria/wanita punya hak yang sama dalam mencintai, kalau terganggu sama konten itu, kami sarankan buat jangan baca dan tinggalkan ff ini. Dan Hyuk Jae di sini umurnya udah 18 tahun, jadi enggak, kami sama sekali enggak promosiin hubungan seksual di antara pria dewasa dan cewek di bawah umur, ini termasuk age of consent. Btw ini cheesy af XD


End file.
